Closer to you
by Heel Princess
Summary: oneshot: trish/steph femslash explaination of trish's actions with Vince. If your not into femslash dont read it... read and review please!


**A short little one shot explanation of Trish's actions with Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon. Femsladsh so stop reading now if your not feeling. i wanna thank Tine and imisstrishstratus for your brainstorming of this with me. love you both... Read and review ya'll!**

Trish ran her hands up over Vince's back, rubbing in the instant heat oil. She hoped that all of this would be worth it, that the pay off would ultimately be worth the pain. So it wasn't physical pain but the disgust that she felt touching and kissing the old man in front of her should constitute as such. Just looking at the chairman of the wwe made her want to vomit and every time he touched her it was like a root canal without Novocain.

"Uh Trish that feels so good." Vince told her arching his head back. "Your so good with your hands." He continued, turning his face back to wink at her.

Giving a fake smile she continued his massage, signing the gag when he turned away from her again. "You like that?" She asked leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Uh ya." He groaned, she could feel his muscles tighten in her hands. The only thing that was comforting her was that after the show she could go home and shower washing the dirty old man stench off of her. Some people thought that she was ass kissing him, looking for something in return…well she was looking for something just not what anyone thought that she was. Being close to Vince meant that she was ultimately that much closer the virtuous Stephanie McMahon.

So you weren't expecting that one right? Figures, not many people knew about her love for the billion-dollar princess. In fact nobody knew. It was a secret that Trish was keeping all to herself until the time was right…which she hoped was soon. She had done too much and seen too much working this close to Vince; she could only pray that she had her shot with Steph coming to her. No pun intended of course.

As if she was reading her mind Stephanie burst into the room. "DAD!" She bellowed. "What the fuck is this?" She asked rounding the corner. "I thought I told you to leave my dad alone?"

Stephanie had suggested that, but she couldn't do it. Trish hadn't had a chance to get her alone yet, so Vince still had to be part of the picture. She just wished that she didn't think that she wanted to steal her father from her that was the last thing Trish really wanted. Arguments had already ensued and Trish was forced to make Stephanie scream and not in the way she had hoped. "You did." Trish replied taking her hands off of Vince.

"What Hunter wasn't enough for you? You have to keep trying to tear what's left of my family apart? Get your claws into the fortune?" Stephanie scream.

Trish knew what she was referring to…she was talking about her walking in on her and her husband in a compromising position. She hadn't intended for Steph to walk in, it wasn't another piece in her plan but it had worked out for the best. She had cause a rift between her and Hunter, one big enough for her to slip into. Two birds with one stone if you will…

"I've told you before I'm not out to ruin your family and as for Hunter I was just looking out for you, that's what friends do." The blonde said… "I just wanted you to know that you can't trust him, in a way you should be thanking me." She finished with a saucy wink and a snarkey tone. Stephanie was glad that Trish was impressed with herself because she sure as hell wasn't and displayed her dissatisfaction or disstratusfaction in this case, by running out of the room.

The pain instantly hit Trish's stomach, she didn't want it to be like this, and she hated being mean to Stephanie. "Vince I should go." Trish stated heading for the door of his office.

"Nonsense." He said, getting up off of his chair and grabbing her by the waist to stop her. "We were just getting warmed up." She hoped that Stephanie would be grateful that she put up with this everyday just to be close to her.

Trish thought she was going to hurl when he provocatively raised an eyebrow at her. She weaseled out from under his arm. "That sounds very tempting." Trish told him. "But I really should be going, business before pleasure Vince… we have live appearances tomorrow."

"Always thinking ahead…" Vince stated. "I like that, very business savvy."

"I'm glad you think so." She responded once again heading for the door that Steph had left through. With a wink, a wave and a smile she was gone, off to find his beautiful daughter.

"Stephanie you in here?" Trish asked peaking into Stephanie's office, looking in she realised it was indeed empty. Then she moved down the hallway to the diva's dressing room, maybe Steph had gone to collect her ring attire. But when she checked Stephanie wasn't there either. After a quick thought Trish jetted to the parking lot hunting out Stephanie's car but all she found was a limo.

"Hey Steph are you in here?" Trish called out pounding on the tinted windows of the limousine. Trish listened for a response and was thrilled to here a muffled… "Go away, just leave me alone." Checking the door she found it to be unlocked and climbed into the backseat with Stephanie.

"Hey." Trish said scooting over to sit beside the daddy's girl.

"Go away!" Stephanie shouted. "I've had quite enough of you for one day, what else do you have left to do to me? Sleep with my brother and mother to?" Trish's heart sank when she say her hands covering her face, knowing that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry." The Canadian woman told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I deserve that, things have gone to far…"

"What do you mean to far?" She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I never slept with your husband, or your father…nor would I ever sleep with them or your mother or your brother. Because…well…Stephanie…I…umm…I only have eyes for you." Trish said stuttering on all of her words; Stephanie's beauty made her nervous and she didn't know how to act around her.

Stephanie looked at her as if she had three heads; she looked at her like she was totally insane…Trish didn't blame her it wasn't like she had sent her a clear signal. "More mind games?" Steph asked raising her voice a little again.

"No game's," Trish told her moving her hand from her shoulder to her knee. "I really like you and as horrible as it is I've been using your dad to be closer to you. I know that's horrible and well I just realised that the right time to tell you is never going to come I just had to come out with it. I couldn't stand it when I saw how hurt you looked leaving back there…"

"You mean Trish Stratus…Canadian bombshell…every mans desire…wants me? Stephanie McMahon?"

She nodded nervously. "I know it probably wasn't the best way to get your attention but I dunno people in love do all sorts of crazy things. I'm sorry for being mean to you, please accept my apology for everything I've said and done to you…"

"Your in love with me?" The brunette asked, looking very confused and disoriented. "All this time I thought you had the hots for my husband and my dad when you wanted me all along?"

"Umm-hmmm, that is correct." Trish said. "Except I'm really not sorry for the Hunter thing, he's scum and you deserve better." Stephanie sent her a look that made the fitness model drop it. "Anyway I know this is a lot to take in so I'll go, just give it all some thought ok?" She asked moving in to place a peck on Stephanie's cheek.

Opening the door she left Vince's baby girl alone to ponder, a hand to her face where Trish had kissed her. She was shocked; Trish understood that… she just hoped that in time that maybe she could come around. And she also hoped that she could ease out of the Vince situation without losing her job. Only time could tell what was going to happen.


End file.
